Sfida Selfie!
by SheTookMyHeart
Summary: Naya chiede ad Hemo di scattarle una foto per la Selfie Challenge che ha intrapreso. Hemo sembra non esserne entusiasta rivelandosi gelosa ma basteranno poche parole da parte della latina per farla sciogliere. #Heya


Era tremendamente caldo e in più la visione di quella Dea in costume non aiutava.

Naya era stesa su un lettino a bordo della sua piscina.  
Indossava un costume bianco a due pezzi con delle frange attaccate al pezzo superiore che le ricadevano sullo stomaco. Indossava un cappello panna della Nike e degli occhiali scuri.

Non era ancora entrata in piscina quindi era completamente asciutta e il caldo le batteva sulla pelle rendendola calda più di quanto già non fosse. Ma non era solo colpa del caldo se si sentiva così bollente.

Poco più in là una ragazza bionda, con delle curve da paura e degli occhi di un azzurro che più bello non c'era stava tranquillamente sguazzando in acqua.  
La latina non sapeva ancora cosa la aspettava: la bionda, dopo essersi immersa in profondità, era risalita in superfice portandosi indietro i capelli con le mani una volta messa fuori la testa. Con estrema lentezza aveva salito i gradini avvicinandosi sgocciolante verso il lettino affianco a quello di Naya.  
Tutto ciò quest'ultima lo aveva visto a rallentatore, proprio come nei film.  
Si fissava a guardare una gocciolina di acqua, che iniziava la sua discesa lungo quel corpo perfetto e non la lasciava fino a quando non finiva la sua corsa.

La ragazza, ormai arrivata al lettino, aveva iniziato ad asciugarsi con un asciugamano. Era di spalle.  
Dopo essersi passata il tessuto sul busto e sui capelli, si diresse sempre più in basso oltrepassando il pezzo sotto del costume. Quel movimento implicava il doversi piegare in modo da arrivare alle caviglie.

Come se la mora non fosse abbastanza provata dalla visione di prima, si ritrovò a guardare quel fondoschiena tonico trattenendo involontariamente il respiro. Quella posizione le offriva una visuale perfetta.  
Era assurdo, per quante volte l'avesse vista anche totalmente nuda, era sempre una grande fonte di eccitazione.  
Quella biondina era in grado di scatenarle dentro la terza guerra mondiale, era un miscuglio di sentimenti ed emozioni inspiegabili.  
Ne era davvero convinta, quella ragazza era in assoluto la cosa migliore che le fosse mai appartenuta e capitata.  
Era consapevole di dovere tutto alla serie televisiva per cui lavorava, se non fosse stata presa per interpretare Santana, la stronzetta della scuola, non avrebbe mai incontrato l'attrice che fa Brittany;  
Santana e Brittany si completano e si appartengono proprio come le attrici che le interpretano.

Naya si ridestò dai pensieri che le stavano affollando la mente e si accorse che la ragazza si stava girando nella sua direzione. Si puntò sui gomititi.  
Hemo, mi faresti una foto per la Selfie Challenge? le chiese quando gli occhi dell'altra incontrarono i suoi.

Certo piccola! rispose un'Heather particolarmente allegra. Poi, guardandola bene ci ripensò.  
Aspetta, vuoi dirmi che ti faresti vedere così mezza nuda dal mondo intero? Non esiste! disse seria.

Gelosa? rispose con un ghigno divertito.

Ci puoi giurare. Non voglio che ti vedano così.

E io che dovrei dire di tutti i servizi fotografici in costume che hai fatto tu? chiese inarcando pericolosamente un sopracciglio e poi e un "guardare ma non toccare" perché tutto ciò che vedi ti appartiene. disse sorridendo dolcemente.

Hemo si sciolse a quelle parole dolci e a quel sorriso bellissimo della sua ragazza.

Una volta scattata la foto Naya si girò a pancia in giù, collegandosi a Twitter per postare la foto.

Hemo non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso, le curve della sua ragazza la facevano impazzire. Ogni giorno che passava la amava sempre di più. Non poteva chiedere e desiderare cosa migliore dalla vita. Un'idea le passò per la testa: non avevano mai fatto l'amore a bordo piscina e ne aveva terribilmente voglia!  
Prese a gattonare sul lettino fino a sovrastare Naya, stendendosi e appoggiando tutto il peso sul suo corpo.

La latina, sentendo il corpo e il costume ancora fradicio della ragazza sobbalzò.  
Amore, sei fredda! disse con voce stridula appoggiando il cellulare a terra al suo fianco.

Tranquilla, ci penso io a scaldarti adesso. disse avvicinandosi al suo orecchio, soffiando maliziosa e portò le mani ad accarezzarle le braccia fino a congiungerle con quelle della latina abbandonate ai lati della testa.

La mora non riuscì a trattenere un gemito e fu scossa da un fremito che le fece venire la pelle d'oca, con una semplice frase l'aveva già mandata in fibrillazione. Era incredibile.

Heather lasciò una mano della mora per toglierle il cappello e gli occhiali e in fine le scostò i capelli di lato in modo da avere libero accesso al collo. Riportò la mano ad incrociare quella di Naya.  
Cominciò a baciarle il collo, lentamente, scese sulla spalla per poi tornare indietro fino ad andare a torturarle l'orecchio.

Naya cominciava a respirare pesantemente.

Prese il lobo tra i denti, lo tirò appena per poi rilasciarlo.  
Sei così bella. Non posso resisterti. disse roca appoggiando le labbra contro l'orecchio.

Alla mora scappò un gemito, seguito da un brivido lungo la schiena. Era tremendamente eccitata. Di certo il panorama di poco prima non aveva aiutato ma niente a che fare con le sensazioni che le davano le mani di Hemo sul suo corpo. E la sua voce, Dio la sua voce era una delle cose più belle, dolci e sensuali che avesse mai sentito.  
Hemo… disse con voce tremolante.

La bionda lasciò una scia di baci, fino ad arrivare alle labbra della ragazza sotto di lei, attraversando la mandibola. La baciò con tutta la dolcezza e l'amore che poteva. Questo fino a quando Naya, in un impeto di frustrazione, le morse il labbro inferiore facendola gemere di dolore.  
Hemo rispose al morso baciandola con più vemenza per poi tornare a dormentarle la spalla lasciandovi visibili morsi rossi.  
Si fece leva con le braccia.  
Girati! ordinò alla mora.

Naya eseguì l'ordine, trovandosi nuovamente addosso quella bellezza coperta solo da quel costume azzurro.

Heather si sistemò tra le sue gambe portando le loro intimità coperte a contatto.  
Poteva chiaramente sentire, sebbene il suo costume fosse bagnato, la calda eccitazione della ragazza sotto di lei.  
Dio Naya, sei già fradicia! esclamò con voce rotta dall'ondata di eccitazione che stava crescendo in lei.

Incatenò gli occhi ai suoi, adorava quegli occhi che l'avevano fatta innamorare. Portò le mani sul suo viso accarezzandoglielo con devozione. Amava tutto di lei.  
Tutta colpa tua.

La bionda congiunse nuovamente le loro labbra, scatenando un'esplosione di sensazioni, quando lasciò scivolare la lingua ad incontrare quella di Naya.  
Il bacio si fece famelico e le mani di Heather, dapprima appoggiate al lettino per non pesare su Naya, cominciarono a vagare sul corpo della ragazza.  
Dopo un'attenta esplorazione della sua bocca andò ad attaccare il collo baciandolo e mordendolo beandosi dei gemiti di piacere che scaturiva nella mora. Portò le mani a slacciarle il reggiseno che presto le tolse. Prese possesso di quelle due meraviglie cominciando un lento massaggio prima di sostituire una mano con la bocca.  
Succhiò, leccò e morse quel bottoncino di pelle più scura scaturendo gemiti più alti alla latina.

Amore, non resisterò per molto. soffiò tra un ansito e l'altro.

Hemo non se lo fece ripetere due volte, lasciò il seno e si diresse verso il basso lasciando una scia di baci. Raggiunti gli slip se ne liberò potendo così contemplare quella creatura completamente nuda. La faceva impazzire.  
Baciò un'anca, lasciando un morso poco più in la. Fece la stessa cosa dall'altra parte scendendo poi ad accarezzare e baciare l'interno cosca.

La mora muoveva impaziente il bacino ad incontrare la bocca di Heather che prontamente si spostava.  
Hemo. sentì il respiro caldo della ragazza infrangersi contro la sua femminilità Ti prego prendimi, fammi tua. disse perdendo ogni facoltà mentale e quel minimo auto controllo che si era imposta.

Sentendo quella dolce e allo stesso tempo ingenuamente eccitante richiesta, non si trattenne più. Si calò su quel lago bollente tutto suo. Passò la lingua ripetutamente sul suo clitoride gonfio e pulsante facendo scappare più gemiti alla ragazza. Continuò a torturarlo finché non si ritenne soddisfatta del volume dei gemiti di Naya. Si spostò sulla sua apertura, facendo un paio di giri con la lingua, prima di penetrarla facilmente facendole liberare un urlo. Continuò ad affondare in lei sempre più velocemente, ma a Naya non bastava più. Hemo lo capì così si spostò nuovamente a torturare il clitoride, portando contemporaneamente l'indice verso la sua apertura e penetrandola senza preavviso.

Naya roteò gli occhi e si inarcò su lettino portando le mani tra i capelli della bionda lasciando andare un altro gemito ancora più forte. La ragazza tra le sue gambe continuava a mangiarla e a muovere quell'unico dito dentro di lei sempre più in profondità e più velocemente. Si sentiva vicina ma mancava ancora qualcosa ed Hemo, ancora una volta, sembrò capirlo.  
A volte credeva che veramente quella Dea riuscisse a leggerle nella mente. Per lei era un libro aperto.

Non gliene bastava più uno così aggiunse anche il medio, penetrandola con due dita facendo sgroppare i fianchi della latina e togliendole ancora di più il respiro. Continuò a muore le dita sempre più a fondo e sempre più veloce inducendo la mora a seguire i suoi movimenti andandole incontro con il bacino.  
Stava cominciando anche lei ad esse in mancanza d'aria, quella visione e quel sapore paradisiaco che aveva la sua amata era un mix fatale. Aveva bisogno di lei, cosi abbandonò a malincuore quella sporgenza per risalire il suo corpo senza smettere mai di muoversi dentro di lei. La baciò.

Bastarono altri pochi secondi perché la latina si abbandonasse all'orgasmo urlando il suo nome e graffiandole la schiena affondandovici le unghie.

Hemo prese a baciarle il mento diminuendo le spinte ed infine uscendo da lei.  
Si portò a cavalcioni sul ventre della mora coccolandola e lasciandole leggeri baci ovunque. Con un ultimo bacio stava per spostarsi al suo lato in modo da farla respirare ma la latina la trattenne incrociando le braccia sulla sua vita.

No, resta. disse baciandola teneramente.

Amore ma io… provò a dire staccandosi dal bacio ma non ci riuscì. La frase le morì in gola sentendo le labbra della ragazza scendere sul suo collo.

Sei così buona che ti mangerei. disse in un sussurro prima di morderle il collo provocandole un urletto a metà fra il dolore e il piacere.

Allora, che aspetti? chiese maliziosa Mangiami. disse prima di sentire il pezzo sopra del suo costume volare via.

Naya si mise a sedere andando a torturarle i seni. Baciando, leccando e mordendone uno mentre giocava con l'altro con una mano. La mano libera andò a posarsi su una sua natica stringendola e graffiandola.  
Ormai stanca di quel giochetto andò a tirare via anche il pezzo sotto del costume, ringhiando eccitata a sentire l'odore della sua eccitazione.  
Si stese nuovamente, facendo segno alla bionda di andare in avanti.

Portò la sua intimità all'altezza della bocca della mora, portando le ginocchia ai lati della sua testa.  
Quella posizione non l'avevano mai provata ma era fottutamente eccitante come si stavano per mettere le cose. La latina le fece segno di abbassarsi e così lei fece. Sentì la lingua di Naya passarle tra le pieghe già abbondantemente umide, fino a sentire la sua bocca chiudersi sul suo clitoride. Prese a gemere, era terribilmente vicina al culmine.  
Oddio, si piccola. Di più! si ritrovò ad urlare quando le carezze della mora si fecero più vementi.

Scivolò leggermente più in basso in modo da essere all'altezza della sua apertura affondando la lingua dentro senza un minimo preavviso e senza alcuna difficoltà. Prese a muoversi in lei più velocemente e profondamente. Heather cominciò a muovere i fianchi.  
Dal petto della bionda di liberò un gemito piuttosto alto, era vicinissima, poteva percepirlo anche lei sentendo come le sue pareti interne stavano avvolgendo la sua lingua.  
Uscì da lei lasciandole un delicato bacio sul punto più alto e facendo indietreggiare la bionda.

Heather rimase confusa e si irrigidì per un secondo ma poi ansimò quando si ritrovò la mano della mora in mezzo alle gambe. Si era messa a sedere nuovamente penetrandola direttamente con due dita portando il braccio libero attorno alla vita per sostenerla e stringerla a se.

Naya cominciò a baciarle il collo affondando sempre di più dentro di lei. Hemo seguì i suoi movimenti con il ventre e si abbandonò completamente ai continui gemiti che non riusciva più a trattenere facendosi alquanto rumorosa.  
Bastarono altre poche spinte per farle raggiungere l'orgasmo urlando il suo nome.  
Ti amo, piccola. disse, una volta rallentate le spinte ed essere uscita da lei. La baciò su tutto il viso tenendola tra le sue braccia in modo da farla calmare.

Si stese di nuovo, portandosi dietro Heather che si accoccolò su di lei incastrando una gamba fra quelle ambrate della latina, appoggiando un braccio sulla sua pancia e il viso nell'incavo tra il collo e la spalla inspirando a fondo il suo odore.  
Ti amo anche io. le disse stringendola forte E comunque farai un sacco di morti con quella foto. aggiunse ridendo e facendo ridere l'altra.

Rimasero lì abbracciate per un tempo indefinito, godendosi la reciproca vicinanza e amandosi più che mai.


End file.
